


Consentimento

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Nós podemos conversar ?”





	Consentimento

Yue tinha começado o dia com planos de ir ver sua mestra antes que ela fosse para a escola. O apartamento que Yukito e Touya dividiam era razoavelmente longe e ele teria que partir bem cedo para chegar a tempo. Quando ele estava se preparando para ir Touya disse :

“Nós podemos conversar ?”

“Se você quiser eu posso trazer Yukito mas eu tenho planos para a manhã então a sua conversa teria que ser breve”

“É com você mesmo que eu quero falar Yue”

“Certo, fale”

“Daria pra você se sentar ?”

“Certo” Yue disse se sentando numa das cadeiras mesa da cozinha, com suas grandes asas tocando o chão frio.

Touya se sentou na cadeira em frente a dele. Touya estava se sentindo desconfortável e embaraçado, e Yue conhecia o rapaz o suficiente para saber que aquela não era uma reação que ele tinha facilmente.

“Você pretende falar ou não ?” Yue perguntou.

“Eu acho que Yuki quer que nós comecemos a fazer sexo” Touya disse sem delongas.

“Ele quer. Isso é tudo que você queria saber ?”

“Não, eu quero, na verdade eu preciso saber como você se sente a respeito”

“Importaria se eu dissesse não ?”

“Sim, o corpo é seu também. Eu sei que você vê tudo que ele vê e também sente tudo que ele sente fisicamente e emocionalmente. Por mais que eu queira esse tipo de relacionamento com Yuki eu nunca faria algo assim com uma pessoa que não quisesse”

“Você está pedindo pela minha permissão ?”

“Basicamente sim. Eu obviamente a quero, mas eu entendo se você dizer não e eu vou respeitar a sua decisão”

Yue hesitou por um minuto. Ele esperava que aquela conversa não acontecesse, embora não pelos motivos que Touya supunha. Ver aquele rapaz sendo maravilhoso todo dia com o outro ser cujo corpo e existência ele dividia tinha se infiltrado nele, e era viciante, ele havia sido amado antes, por seu criador, por sua mestra e até mesmo por algumas das outras criações de Clow, mas ele nunca havia sido o alvo de um grande amor romântico, e ele não era realmente ele apenas tinha todos efeitos e sensações. A situação que Touya estava propondo não constituía tanto de Touya tirando vantagem dele mas sim ele tirando vantagem de Touya, e de Yukito, e daquele amor que eles tinham que ele conseguia experimentar como se fosse dele mesmo sem nenhum direito a este. Mas negá-los aquele aspecto de seu relacionamento parecia até mesmo mais egoísta.

“Você tem a minha permissão” Yue disse finalmente.

Touya respirou fundo e disse :

“Obrigada. Eu sei que não deve ter sido uma decisão fácil”

“Não foi. Mas por favor nunca me agradeça novamente” Yue disse e foi até a janela e decolou rumo aos céus antes que Touya dissesse mais alguma coisa.

Ao contrário do que ele tinha planejado ao despertar aquela manhã Yue não foi ver Sakura, mas sim ficou voando por entre as nuvens pesadas onde ninguém podia ver seu rosto e ele não podia ver as coisas que seu coração desejava.


End file.
